Loki Returns to Westeros
by Khaleesi Schuyler Laufeyson
Summary: Loki had promised years ago when he first met Daenerys, that he will return for her and take her back to Asgard. But many years have gone by and Daenerys has changed and achieved a lot. Loki finds out that she isn't the shy fifteen year old he met years ago. Rated M for language and smut in later chapters. Enjoy!
1. Prince Loki and Lost Princess Daenerys

**(I UPDATE THE CHAPTERS NOW!) ****Loki met Daenerys when he visited her and her brother in Pentos. He left, promising the next time he'll see her; he will take her to Asgard to escape her brother's claws. But many years have gone by and Daenerys has changed when Loki comes back. Let's start at the beginning…**

Pentos was beautiful, but Daenerys never really felt at home. Every time Dany and Viserys had been guests, sooner or later, the host gets bored and kicks them out. How was this place different? Illyrio was nice enough to keep them in his household for a year; he was very kind to Daenerys, very unlike her brother, Viserys.

Odin wasn't one to really care for mere mortals. But, his wife, Frigga had insisted that he would take his sons Thor and Loki to see the world of Ice and Fire, where the species of dragons was born. Odin had already knew about Illyrio's work with the greatest spy network in the whole world of Ice and Fire, even for a mortal, his network could outsmart Asgard's spies. He had connections across the sea. Odin decided he would talk with Illyrio and arrange some plans if he need aid with any cold wars. Spies like Illyrio's and Varys' could be very useful. Mortals did have an intelligence that could match an immortal's. Thor and Loki tagged along too, expecting to learn very important things about the spy networks.

When Loki and Thor stayed in Illyrio's house for ten days, the princes of Asgard meet the once prince and princess of The Seven Kingdoms. Thor takes a liking to Viserys. Thor is an adult but still talks to Viserys as if he was a child about war and battle. Daenerys is shy and quiet. She usually leaves their conversation to find one of Illyrio's books to entertain her. Loki casually finds her sitting on a pile of books that she had already read. Most of them were fantasy books that Illyrio bought for the Targaryen children when they came to his household. She always found an escape in fiction.

Loki would ask her what she was doing and she would hide her face behind her silver hair and mumble the answer, "reading a book" and then look down in shame. Loki would then chuckle and place her hair behind her ear and tell her that there was no shame for a girl to read.

On the third day, he tried making a conversation with her. She was quiet and mostly listened but Loki was patient with her. Then, on the fifth day, she started to develop questions and started conversations with him. She asked about Asgard, its city and lords and ladies, the other realms, their rulers and creatures, and about the stars.

"They're all beautiful, little princess. Just like you." Loki had answered her. Daenerys blushed and giggled.

"I think you're more beautiful, prince Loki." She poked at his armor sleeve.

They continued throughout the rest of the week, just talking and asking questions. When Loki learned about the abusive behavior that Viserys usually inflicted upon his little sister, he was furious. He had threatened Viserys a few times, but the silver-haired boy was too stubborn to actually listen. Viserys always thought him above others, even Loki.

Then the day came when the Asgardians had to leave. Daenerys was sad that her only and new friend had to leave her.

When the family was at the door step, Daenerys leapt into Loki's arms and hugged him tightly. Loki hugged back.

"I promise, princess, that one day I will come back for you. You will live with me in Asgard for the rest of your days." He then kissed her on the forehead and on the back of her hand before leaving her with Illyrio and her brother.

"Bye, prince Loki." She waved her hand.

**A/N:I don't own these characters or Thor or Game of Thrones**


	2. Over The Years and Loki's Promise

**A/N: OMG guys! Thank you for the follows and favorites; they really mean a whole lot to me! I'm actually quite surprised that some actually bothered to read this story because I didn't know that there are other people who ship Loki and Daenerys. They're my OTP. Anyway, here's chapter two…**

It's been about three years since Loki left Daenerys Targaryen. He had excuses, but that doesn't change the fact that he took way too long. Human years really differ from god years. It may have been months for Loki, but it was years for Daenerys.

She had achieved so much and suffered as well. She always hoped for him to return to come get her and bring her to Asgard. But that was three years ago.

She had fallen in love with a Khal; Khal Drogo of the Dothraki. He was strong, tough, righteous, and honorable. He believed in what was good for his tribe and always stood tall. But at night, in his own tent where Daenerys waited for him, he would leave the warrior king façade outside the tent and become her sun and stars. "Shiekma sheraki anni" she would tell him. And he would say, "Jalan atthirari anni", the moon of his life.

Even though she fell in love with someone else, she still missed the tall, pale, and green man she befriended when she was very young. She never told Drogo about him, thinking he will be cursed with jealousy. She would carry on throughout the year, loving Drogo and only loving the memory of Loki.

They created a son, soon to be the Stallion Who Mounts the World until Drogo was deeply cut right on the heart, leading to the witch's curse and the death of Drogo and Daenerys' son. The whole Khalasar left her and she was left to burn her husband.

But she had so many dreams before about those eggs; dragon eggs. The three eggs she had been given to as a wedding present from Illyrio.

"Into the fire, dragon's daughter." She heard in her dreams. She had dreamt that if she had walked into the fire, which held the three eggs and her husband, she will hatch what has never been seen in the past three hundred years; dragons.

Then, when morning came, she was sitting in the ashes, naked and innocent. But she had three creatures which crawled over her body. One she held was green, one on her leg was cream colored, and the dark red one was on her shoulder.

That was the beginning of her legacy. Then, she traveled across Essos and gained powerful allies and armies, and freed slaves along the way. She now rules the once slave city of Meereen. She's beginning to lose her memory of Loki and forget his importance to her. He's gone, she tells herself every night, but that doesn't change the fact that she still wants him to come. Her hope is slowly fading away.

As for Loki… he had only lost so much rather than gained.

He found out that he wasn't the real son of Odin, but what was worst was finding out who his real father was; King Laufey, the Leader of the Frost Giants; a king of murderers. Loki's brother had been banished, only to come back and tossing him into the abyss with Odin.

Loki fell through time and space. He was then found by the Mad Titan, Thanos. Tortured, questioned, and tricked into retrieving a powerful Infinity Stone called the Tesseract and when that was achieved, Loki will become King of Midgard. He had been threatened to be tortured again, ten times more powerful, if he failed. Loki did fail, but thanks to his oaf of a brother, Thor, who had a changed heart due to falling in love, brought him to Asgard to face his justice and forever live in the prisons for the rest of his days, thanks to his mother, Frigga.

He had always thought about going back to Pentos to retrieve Daenerys and have her rule Midgard has its Queen. But now, that promise is dead. He's a princely prisoner. Only to be visited by his mother and to have the company of books which she brought to him every visit.

Then the attack of the Dark Elves came and now Frigga is dead. Odin became weak; full of grief and hatred, he would sacrifice his own people to avenge his beloved wife and queen.

That led to Thor breaking Loki out of the prisons and taking him to the Dark World to save Jane and Asgard. Loki, of course, knew he couldn't return to his cell in Asgard, so he faked his death, then returning to Asgard to kill Odin. It worked, but how will he rule Asgard? The people will soon have to know who he really is. His first step is to rule as Odin for the first year, improving Asgard and earning the trust of the people, and then reveal himself. If he was always there, he was the one doing good for all the people of Asgard. But the people of Asgard were not that stupid. Loki would have to think of something else. He can't create a dictatorship and just force everyone to love him. Maybe he had to prove himself. There was something else, as well.

He needed a Queen; there was his love, Sigyn, but she had been murdered by a Chituari during the attack on New York.

Loki had also grieved for her so much. He married Sigyn not so long after meeting Daenerys, but it was only fun at first. He, at first, only tricked her into marrying him because everyone else didn't want him to. But over time, he grew to love Sigyn. She was, in many ways, a lot like Daenerys.

What was different between Sigyn and Daenerys was that Sigyn wanted to become a healer and save lives. Daenerys wanted to go home; back to King's Landing where her family once ruled. Loki never told his wife about Daenerys, thinking she would ask too many questions and grow suspicious.

He was only to love Sigyn, and to only love the memory of Daenerys.

That was the past, now he can find Daenerys and take her to Asgard. No one can stop him and he couldn't wait to pry her away from the claws of Viserys. That so called "brother" of hers had to go.

He traveled through the Bifrost and landed in Pentos. He was on the doorstep of Illyrio's house. Illyrio answered when Loki demanded entrance.

"Prince Loki-"

"It's King Loki, now. Thor is gone and Odin is dead. I demand to see Daenerys Targaryen." Loki rushed into the house without the permission of Illyrio.

"I am sorry for your loss, King Loki, but unfortunately, Daenerys isn't here and hasn't been for a long time. She is in the City of Meereen, ruling as its queen. If you wish to see her, then I shall have a ship for you. You can sail to her." Illyrio said.

Loki was surprised. "It's queen? How did she become Queen of Meereen when she should travel to King's Landing?"

"She has been gaining allies and armies, my king. She'll need them if she needs to take back the Iron Throne." Illyrio explained.

Loki didn't need a ship. He used the Bifrost to blast to the free city of Meereen.

**A/N: It warms my heart to know that there are others out there who ship this pairing. P.S. there will be drama in the next chapter! Anyway, thanks for checking in! **

**-Khaleesi Cosima Laufeyson **


	3. Three Long Years Is Too Long

**A/N: Hey guys! Oh my goodness, your reviews are really sweet and I appreciate the favs and follows. Anyway, here's chapter number three! Enjoy…**

Daenerys was in her chambers, after a long day of discussion and hearing what her people had to say, she could really use some rest. She was about to undress when a knock came at the door.

"_Khaleesi; there is a group outside the city gates, asking for entrance and a word with you. The tall man says he knows you._" An Unsullied soldier said from outside the door.

"_Tell them I will arrive soon_." She commanded in Valyrian as she fixed her dress and hair.

A tall man and someone who claims to know me, she thought. A lot of men have claim to have known me in their beds, she mumbled to herself before opening the door and making her way to the city gates on horseback, Ser Jorah and Ser Barriston along with some of her Unsullied followed.

They reached the gates was a man in a cloak. He stepped forward and knelt before Daenerys, giving his old friend what she wants.

Daenerys held back a prideful smile as he knelt before her.

"My queen, I came to see you again." The stranger confessed. Daenerys thought this man's voice sounded familiar.

"And who is this man who I once met? Remove your hood and then maybe I will remember." Daenerys stayed straddled onto her horse.

The man took his hood and lifted it off his head. It revealed a pale face with green eyes. His hair was long and raven-black. Daenerys thought for sure it was Loki, but there was viciousness and hurt behind his eyes and his hair was longer. He still held the face that she could barely remember from three long years ago. But he said they had once met, that can only mean…

"Loki?" Daenerys gasped as she got a better look.

Loki stood and removed his cloak. Loki smirked and stride closer to Daenerys.

Daenerys let herself down from her horse and slowly approached her old friend.

"You have certainly grown, princess." He said as they stopped to look at each other.

Her hair was fancier; her eyes were full of wisdom and determination as apposed to the violet eyes full of fear and wonder from three long years ago. She had a woman's body and stood tall instead of slouching like a shy little girl. Loki had missed a lot.

"We should take this council to the palace. Follow my men." Daenerys said before retrieving to her horse and rode back to the pyramid of Meereen.

Loki was surprised that she didn't even break down into happy tears. And where the Hel is that brother of hers, Loki thought.

They made it back to the pyramid and Daenerys had decided she wanted privacy with her old friend, so everyone else had left them alone. Jorah had warned her to be careful and gave Loki the nastiest of looks before they departed. Daenerys made sure that she and Loki were alone when she dragged him to her chambers and slammed the doors.

He looked around the queen's chambers, approving of the neatness and largeness of the room.

"Where in the Seven Hells have you been? It's been three years, hasn't it? You said you were coming back!" she snapped at him. She practically stomped her way towards him from the slammed door.

"I was rather occupied, little princess." He sighed at the memories of hurt.

"It's Queen, now. I'm no longer a princess, Loki. You were gone for three long years and I waited. But now, you're too late. I can't go back with you." She calmed herself.

"Daenerys, I thought you wanted to leave Essos. This place isn't meant for you! What about Viserys?" he reminded her of her brother.

"YHe's been dead, Loki. Not so long after your leave, he was sentenced to die. I made sure of it."

"You killed him yourself?" Loki was shocked. He knew that Viserys was an ass ten-fold, but the fact that his timid little sister killed him was really surprising.

"No; my husband killed him." Daenerys said like it was nothing.

Loki was now really shocked. She's queen, she got married, and she killed her brother? Those are all the things that Loki would have provided for her.

"He's dead, now; if that makes you happy, Loki." Daenerys noticed his posture change as she mentioned Drogo. She still misses Drogo really bad.

"I'm not happy that your husband died. It's just that it's been a long time and I haven't stopped thinking about since three years ago." He slightly lied about Drogo dying; he was just mourning for Daenerys.

"You took too long. I have changed and suffered greatly. If you want to bring me back to Asgard, you're mistaken. I need the Iron Throne and my people are waiting for me in King's Landing. I must take back what was mine!" she walked toward the window, looking down upon Meereen.

"You can't rule seven kingdoms, yet. Daenerys, you've only conquered slave cities. Why not come back to Asgard with me; be my queen?" Loki stood behind her.

"Because, Loki, I have people waiting for me to take the Iron Throne. These people whom I have freed and those who I now trust are here, following my lead. If you wanted me to go with you, you should have came sooner." She finished before turning around, looking up to face Loki.

He's still so tall, she thought as she looked up.

"You speak as if it was my fault that I never came in time." He became defensive. He was surprised he held his temper until now.

"I never said it was your fault. I said you took too long." Daenerys replied calmly.

"You don't know what I have been through!" Loki spat.

"What you've been through? What about what I've been through? You have no idea what I suffered!" Daenerys spat back, standing on her toes to get close.

Like a person who is almost a foot shorter that me is intimidating, Loki thought.

"Then I guess the only thing we can do is elaborate." Loki sneered.

Daenerys moved and sat on the edge of her bed. Loki sat across from her, in the desk chair.

Daenerys started from when Viserys married her off to Drogo. She told him of the abuse and roughness of Drogo ad when it turned to thoughtfulness and understanding. She told, and in detail, about Viserys' death, the Dothraki, and the travels. She told Loki that Drogo's touch became softer everyday and finished her tale with the death of her still-born son and her hatching of her dragons.

Loki listened really well, his face not showing any sign of emotion.

She then continued to when she arrived to Quarth and learned her lesson on independence and trust then freeing the slaves, gaining allies and friends, and the bloodshed she had caused the masters in their cities.

Loki almost fell off his chair at her description of the sacked cities that Daenerys ordered to be sacked; the bloodshed, the torture, and the triumph.

When she had finished her biography, Loki elaborated Dany on what happened to him. Loki told her of his brother being banished, his fall from the Bifrost, his capture from the Mad Titan, only sparing a few details. Just thinking about what Thanos did to him made him gag.

When it came to the battle in New York, Daenerys was a little ashamed of Loki for thinking he can just do that to innocents, but as soon as Loki explained the manipulative torture that Thanos had cause him, she understood.

Then his imprisonment and the death of his mother came into his story. Loki found it really hard to talk about Frigga. Now he knows how Daenerys felt when she talked about Drogo and her son.

He finished his story with the description of his faked death and ruling the throne on Asgard.

"Why must you hide from your people, Loki? You're their king." Daenerys asked him when he stopped talking.

"Because I'm supposed to be dead, I'm different from everyone else, and I killed Odin." He got up from the chair. Daenerys followed in suit, still keeping eye contact with Loki.

"I killed my brother and husband, Loki." Daenerys said. "These people caused us pain and fed us lies all our life. I can't fathom why you think you are different from me." She blinked.

Loki sighed and thought about his true jotun form.

She needs to know, Loki thought to himself. He then slowly let his true form show. Daenerys' eyes widened and she tried to back herself away, but the edge of the bed stopped her from going anywhere.

Loki flinched and backed away, keeping his true form.

"This is what separates me from everyone else, Daenerys. I am the monster that parents tell their children at night. I am no king." He stood with his head hung low.

Daenerys thought about how rude her reaction was towards his true form. She didn't want to seem scared when all she was, was surprised.

"Why didn't you tell me long ago?" she asked as she stepped forward, causing Loki to take a step back.

"No. Don't touch me. I'm repulsive, Daenerys." He tried to escape her gentle hands, but she placed one on his cheek.

"Loki, dear," she stared into his now crimson eyes and he stared back. "Don't be so dramatic." She said before leaning in close. Then she kissed him.

Loki was taken aback for a second, but returned the kiss with passion.

When they pulled apart, Loki placed one of his hands on her cheek.

"You're foolish to care for me, Dany." He said.

"Maybe I am, but... I think we are moving too fast. How about you stay with me for a little while? We'll see what we'll decide then." Daenerys whispered before pulling Loki in for another kiss.

Loki slid his arms around her waist while her hands made their way around his wait was over and Loki kept his promise. It may have been three long years, bur that doesn't matter now that he's finally here.

**A/N: There's the third chapter! I'll be thinking really hard about the fourth one. Please review and pm me. Thank you for your time!**

**-Khaleesi Cosima**


	4. Sigyn and Love-Making

**A/N: Here's chapter four! Enjoy…**

Daenerys was so happy to have her friend back and how he was open with her. That was one quality about him that he only shared with Daenerys. If it was everyone else, he would've shut them all out, except Frigga.

Daenerys wanted to kiss him longer; hold him tighter and let him love her. But they had just met after three years of a lot of shit that went down. Now was probably not such a good time. Loki didn't object to the idea of abstaining sex; especially if Daenerys wasn't ready for it currently. As she had complained about before, she just wanted to sleep. And so they did.

Daenerys was wrapped in his arms, both almost nude. Daenerys was wearing a revealing nightgown while Loki was just in smooth breeches. They slept comfortably together as if she was fifteen again. There was one night, back in Pentos, where Loki was reading to Dany, and she fell asleep in his lap and he just dozed off with her in his arms. She woke up in her bed later that day; Loki made sure that Viserys didn't catch them because of the abuse he will cause Daenerys when she's alone with her brother.

Daenerys pulled Loki closer to her and he gladly tightened his grip around her, making her sigh in comfort.

"I wish you could just stay here with me, in this bed." She whispered.

Loki chuckled and replied, "I think it would be much better if there were no clothes or sheets in the way."

Daenerys just rolled her eyes and giggled softly. Loki adored her laugh very much. It actually reminded him of Sigyn. Damn; he forgot to mention Sigyn! He couldn't mention her now when they were just cuddling.

Fuck it, he thought.

"Daenerys, I actually have one more thing to tell you." He said. Daenerys looked up at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I met someone when we were apart." He started. Daenerys then sat up and looked down at him. If Loki had lowered his head a bit, he could see most of her breasts through the gown. But instead, he just continued.

"Her name was Sigyn. She was a very nice and witty woman; very much like you."

"Go on…" Daenerys muttered, not taking the nice words to heart.

No time for flattery, I guess, Loki thought. "I know I promised to come get you, but you see; I was a boy when I met Sigyn. I only married her because no one wanted me to."

"What the Seven Hells, Loki?" Daenerys felt sorry for that woman. Daenerys knew that Loki was known for being a trickster but that could really ruin a person.

"Listen… it wasn't long before I actually fell in love with her. She was almost the spitting image of you! Save the eyes and the hair." Loki tried to lighten the mood, but it seemed to have already reached the bottom of the hill.

"She was so kind; so smart and such a quick learner. She never gave up and always felt open to others. She wasn't mine to keep, yet she never left or hated me for making her stay with me.

I wish that I was never that boy, Dany. I thought I was doing mischief when all I was doing was turning a woman into a miserable girl; both you and Sigyn suffered because of me.

Now, she's dead because of me. I failed her and I should have let her return home where she could've been safe. But no; my pride was my life." Loki finished.

"You were a fool to treat her like that, Loki." Daenerys finally said.

"I know. But I've known that for a long time, now. I just wish I could've saved her." Loki admitted.

"If she were still here, would you have come for me?" Daenerys asked.

"Of course; no matter who my heart belongs to, my promise to you was never destroyed." Loki took her hands in his.

"What about Sigyn?"

"I would've let her go. She wanted it every day; freedom from me. No matter how many times she told me otherwise, I could read the truth behind her words and blue eyes. In the end, she just became someone I use to know as I am with her. It would be hard, but it would've happened." Loki wouldn't admit it, but it did break his heart a little every time he told himself that. Everyone he loved or loved him always seemed to leave or die but not Daenerys; never Daenerys.

"Loki… I would love it if you still held her in your heart. If you didn't, it wouldn't have been worth the heartache. I would always hold Drogo in my heart, but you're here with me and what happened; happened. That's how it should be." Daenerys leaned down and kissed him. Loki slipped his tongue into her mouth and she accepted happily. They kissed for a bit, loving the taste of each other's lips.

"I want you to promise me something." Loki said as they parted.

"I'll promise anything, Loki." Dany breathed onto his neck.

"Never die on me and never set me free." He kissed her neck. Daenerys closed her eyes in relief and pleasure.

"I'll always be here; my heart beating and belonging to you." She said as she climbed on top of him.

They didn't have to think about their past lovers. They could just live their lives now and be happy for once. Why dwell on the terrible past when everything now is going so well?

Loki began to slip the gown, which covered Daenerys, down her shoulders. Daenerys was fiddling with his breeches.

Yeah… the past was overrated. Just. Let. Go.

The two finished undressing the other, still kissing deeply. Loki didn't want to part from Dany's lips; they were too warm and soft to let go.

Daenerys was now on the bottom with her arms around the god's neck. Loki traveled his kisses down her neck, causing Daenerys to moan. He traveled further and further, until his lips met one of her nipples. He sucked on the pink bud, causing Daenerys to moan before he switched to the other nipple. Daenerys buried her hands into his luscious raven hair, closing her eyes in ecstasy. Loki loved the feeling of her small hands running through his hair.

The then trailed kisses down her stomach and then her inner thigh. He massaged her hips before trailing one hand down to her womanhood, gently rubbing it. Daenerys' eyes shot open and she whimpered in sensitivity and pleasure. Loki then pushed two digits into her. Daenerys had to force herself not to buck into his hand. His fingers were long and slender. Then pushed in deep and pulled out almost all the way before pushing back in again at a wicked pace. Loki let his lips find her clit and he began to tease it with his tongue. Daenerys' hands let go of Loki's hair and instead found the bed sheets. She grabbed them and squeezed her hands tightly, letting out a cry of pleasure.

What made this different from her past relationship with Drogo is that he would be rough and make things quick; he wouldn't worship her body slowly. Or in other situations, she would top him and take things from there. Never has she felt pleasure be taken slowly by someone else; it felt so good!

Loki pulled his fingers out and leaned over his love. Their eyes met and they breathed heavily as sweat formed on their foreheads.

"My love…" Loki whispered as he placed one of her strands of hair behind her ear.

Daenerys nodded and pulled his head to hers, kissing him deeply. Loki slipped his tongue to her lips, asking for entrance which she accepted. Their tongues battled for dominance before Loki thrusts himself into her. Her mouth opened and released a moan. Loki went slowly at first, going deep.

"Faster, please, faster!" Daenerys begged. Loki did so with no complaint; he thrusts deeper and faster into Daenerys. He could see tears glistening in her eyes as she opened them to him. He couldn't stop staring into her violet eyes; they were so beautiful.

She began to mumble his name over and over as she came closer to climax.

Daenerys lifted her head up a bit and sucked on Loki's neck as her hands wrapped around his back, pulling him closer and urging him to keep going. Loki moaned loudly into Daenerys' kiss. He had bedded many women, but none of them seemed to do much of the work or at least did what Daenerys did to him. He usually had to do most of the work alone. He liked how Daenerys differs from his previous lovers; Sigyn being an exception. Sigyn used to top him sometimes or take control, pleasuring him incredibly.

Daenerys then trailed her lips to his chin then his own lips. Loki felt his own climax nearing and he kissed back.

"I'm close! I'm so close, Loki!" Daenerys panted when they panted. Loki nodded and kept going. He was very close as well.

He thrusted in and out a few more times before climaxing as did Daenerys, making her hands claw into his back.

They lay there in the sheets, catching their breath; looking into each other's eyes.

"I missed you so much, Loki." Daenerys whispered before pecking him on his cheek.

Loki smiled warmly and pulled out of her and lay next to her.

"Not as much as I missed you." He said to Daenerys before wrapping her in his arms.

They drifted off to sleep as he held his love in his arms.

The sun was nearly over the city when the two woke up in a hot mess. Loki let Daenerys slip from his grasp and ordered her handmaiden to draw a bath. As Daenerys waited for the bath, she looked out over Meereen, admiring the largeness and business. No more slaves existed in that city and no more masters were living. It made her feel great to know that no one suffered ten fold of what she used to suffer.

Daenerys sympathizes with slaves; doing everything you're told to do without question. It was a lifestyle she used to live when growing up. Slaves did suffer more, giving Daenerys more reason to free them and to kill the masters.

She heard some shuffling noise coming from the bed and turned to see Loki sitting up. He looked over to where Daenerys was sitting. He smiled wickedly and chuckled.

"This is a sight I would love to wake to every morning." He said. Daenerys suppressed a blush from her cheeks and instead giggled innocently.

"I actually like waking up like this, so you're lucky." She joked.

"Very lucky." He nodded as he got up and walked over to Daenerys. She scooted over to let him sit next to her on the cushioned bench. He sat down next to her before pulling her into his lap. She could feel his manhood on her ass as she relaxed her body on his.

"Save the intimacy for the bath, dear." She said as his hands traveled to her hips.

"It's already intimate, Daenerys." Loki whispered in her ear.

"Khaleesi, your bath is ready." Missandei called from the other side of the room, out of sight of the two lovers.

"Thank you, Missandei." Daenerys called back as she let herself off of Loki's lap.

"Come join me, Loki." She said as she pulled him up from his seat and across the room to where the bath was. It was steamy hot, but that didn't seem to faze Daenerys. Loki, however, was a little cautious about getting in.

This would be a very interesting bath…


	5. Thrones and Baths

**A/N: This took a while… sorry.**

Loki would've enjoyed that bath with Daenerys if it wasn't boiling hot. When he placed his hand in it before actually stepping into the steamy tub, it burned greatly. Daenerys had to try to hold her giggle back as Loki hissed in pain. Daenerys had settled at one corner of the huge tub while she waited for her love to get in; seeing Loki having trouble actually touching the hot water almost made her feel sorry that he couldn't join her. That is, until she felt the temperature change and he stepped in like it was fine. The water was still hot, just less like a steamy hot-pot.

Daenerys looked up at Loki as he sat in next to her and placed one arm around the edge of the tub while the other landed on her left thigh. He just stroked and rubbed her leg as he stared into her violet eyes. She blushed before leaning on his shoulder and placed her hand on his knee, doing the same trick.

"Are we just going to sit here or are we actually going to clean ourselves?" Dany said after a minute of fondling.

"What's the point? We're just going to go again anyway?" Loki mumbled as he kissed her head and smelled her hair.

"C'mon, Loki, I am Queen of Meereen; I have other matters that require my attention." She pulled away from him and sat on the other side of the huge tub. She looked for the herbal bar of soap she saw earlier while next to Loki. She spotted the white-ish brick and picked it up. Loki watched as she rubbed the soap on her arms and chest. She didn't pay attention to her lover's eyes as they followed her hands when the rubbed the soap on her breasts.

"A sight I dearly enjoy." He grinned wickedly.

"Save it for later, Loki." She smiled innocently as she sternly scolded him. He just chuckled and grabbed the soap from her hand.

He washed his arms and chest before setting it back into Dany's hand.

"Turn around." She said. He did as she commanded.

She rubbed the soap on his back while massaging him as well causing him to groan.

"Feels good, huh?" she whispered into his ear from behind. He just nodded and hummed.

"Okay, my turn." She handed him the soap and he took it in his hand again as she turned her back towards him.

He rubbed the soap on her as he hummed a certain tune. Daenerys enjoyed it as he slowly slid the bar of soap up and down her back. Loki slowly placed the soap on the edge of the tub and instead used his hands. They massaged Dany's shoulders and traveled down her back. He leaned in and kissed her earlobe, breathing in her scent.

"Please, Loki. I just want to be clean." She whispered. It was a lie and they both knew it.

"We know that's not true. You want this as much as I do." Loki used one hand to wrap around her waist and pulled her close to him and onto his lap.

"But I must go." She pulled herself off and raised herself out of the water. She stood completely bare and completely wet. "I want this very much, but my people are awaiting me. I still have things to do; questions that need to be answered. But I promise you when I return, you can have me anyway you want me." She finished.

Loki just smirked at her as he, too, stood up and out of the water.

"Every way I want you." He said. Before giving her a kiss and walking out the tub. He merged a green silk robe and dressed himself in it. Daenerys walked out of the tub and to her bed where Missandei had lay another blue dress for her, but it had light grey trimming and a wooden collar. Daenerys admires her outfit before slipping it on and tying the few strings that were around the waist.

"You look absolutely beautiful in that dress." Loki said from where he was standing; at the window, leaning against the frame. "I wouldn't enjoy ripping it apart, later."

"If you rip this dress, I will burn all your clothes." She threatened. She then smiled sweetly before making her way to the door.

"Is that really a problem for me? Why would I mind?" Loki called from his spot as Daenerys reached the doors.

She looked over her shoulder one last time, smiling mischievously at Loki before letting herself out of the room.

…

"They are threatening, Khaleesi." Jorah said as he, Daenerys, Loki, and Grey Worm looked down at the map of the Slave Cities. Ser Barristan was standing away from the group, watching for afar with Missandei.

"They don't have dragons. They only have men wearing gold robes and jewels." Daenerys said as she looked down at the city of Astapor.

"They can't do so much, but they need to be controlled, Khaleesi; how can you rule seven kingdoms if you can't control three sacked cities?" Jorah continued.

"I will need to send the Second Sons to go to these cities, and the Unsullied as well." Daenerys decided.

"That may not be wise, Daenerys." Loki said.

"You will call her Khaleesi!" Jorah grunted.

"I will say what I-"

"Enough! This is important." Daenerys yelled over the two men's bickering as she slammed her fist on the table.

"Where is Daario Naharis?" Daenerys turned to where Barristan was standing.

"He's with a few of his comrades at the gates, Khaleesi. I can send for him." He replied.

"You do that. I will be waiting here." She said before she turned back to the map.

"Maybe a few groups to put these cities in order? At least a thousand and a half would do." Jorah suggested.

"I think we should let them plan their rebellions. Planning an uprising doesn't change even when there's soldiers trying to prevent the chaos. I should know." Loki said.

"Let the numbers grow?" Daenerys looked up at Loki across the table.

"Yes, then we take them head on; ending the rebellion altogether."

"That will mean more bloodshed and no justice. If they die, there will be none. There's only punishment in life; not in death. If they die, they will die under my control. They can live in my new world or they can die in their old one." Daenerys finished before leaving the table and out the chamber.

Jorah and Loki exchanged a harsh glance before Loki went after her. Jorah then looked at Grey Worm with a questionable gaze that Grey Worm returned with a blank face; as always.

…

"Aye, your majesty; the Second Sons will do as you command." Daario said before turning to his comrades and lead them out the city gates.

"The priests can only argue over good and evil. But slavery is real; the one thing I will end and I will end those behind it." She said to Loki who stood next to her as they watched the Second Sons leave Meereen.

Loki looked down at Dany, admiring her strength and determination.

"It's almost as if the Daenerys I knew three years ago was never there. You've grown, my queen." He said before looking back up at the hoard of soldiers.

"I hope that that Daenerys never returns. I would've been living like a dog for the rest of my life. The people are waiting for their true Queen." Daenerys said, never taking her eyes off the soldiers.

"We must get back to the pyramid. I have subjects who require my help and my ears." She turned and left the gates of the city.

….

"I am sorry for your troubles; I will see to that this man is restrained from your house, your family, and you. I'll have one of my Unsullied outside your house as a guard for protection. Let me know if he harasses you again." Daenerys said before the young woman left the throne room.

The poor woman was being harassed by a man who she once met a tavern. He apparently thought it was wise to break into her house when she told him that she wasn't interested in a relationship with him.

…

"I will see to it that you will be paid for your hardship three times over, sir." Daenerys declared. The man just bowed, repeating his thanks to her before leaving the room. Daenerys smiled as the man happily left through the doors.

"Must you do this everyday?" Loki whispered from behind her.

She turned to the tall man behind her and nodded sternly. Daenerys admitted she doesn't like sitting for hours on a stone in one room. But if her subjects need her, she will listen to their calls and help them if she can.

"What rulers need are cheeks made of iron." Daenerys said quietly, referring to her numb ass. Sitting like this was very uncomfortable.

…

"That's all of them, your grace." Missandei said about a few hours later.

"Thank gods." Loki whispered to himself.

"Did you receive any reports from Daario?" Daenerys got up from her stone seat and turned to Ser Barristan.

"Not yet, Khaleesi." He replied. "He only left Meereen eight hours ago, Khaleesi."

"Are you anxious, Daenerys?" Loki asked, a little skeptical of her question.

"Maybe I am. I get a little uneasy with things like this." She said before walking down the steps to the halls of the palace. Loki and Missandei followed.

Loki didn't enjoy following Daenerys around all day. Aside from being with her, he took some time for himself. He practiced his magic, his illusions, and tricks. He turned wine into snakes and back, rearranged Daenerys' room for fun, and then used a spell to reveal Asgard to him. He looked over the images of the city. It wasn't in any bad condition so far. But the longer he was away, it would slip into chaos.

When the two met up at Daenerys' bed chambers, the Khaleesi dismissed Missandei so that she and Loki can be alone.

"You said every way. I'm waiting." Daenerys teased him before he bent down and scooped her up, bridal style. He opened the door with his magic and walked in with Dany in his arms, smiling up at him.

He reached the bed and placed her down on it, being gentle at first.

"Remove your dress Daenerys or else…" he recalled her threat from earlier that day.

Daenerys did as he said and just lay on the bed without any clothes. Her body looked soft and fresh as if she was a virgin.

"Spread your legs." He commanded as he began to remove his armor. Daenerys obeyed.

"Now close your eyes and relax." He said as he removed the last bit of armor, leaving him completely bare.

He slowly climbed on the bed and placed his head between her legs. He could already see her womanhood glistening with her fluid. He took hold of her thighs, his thumbs rubbing her skin. He leaned down and took her in his mouth, causing Daenerys to moan.

He flicked his tongue on her clit while his hands massaged her thighs.

His tongue then trailed up her abdomen, her stomach, and then her right breast where he sucked on her pink nipple.

"O-oh, Loki!" she whimpered.

He sucked hard and then playfully bit her nipple before switching to the other one and gave it the same attention.

"Please, just-just take me now!" Daenerys cried.

"All in good time, but I will have you my way." He teased darkly.

He placed heated kisses on her neck and chin.

"Open your eyes, love." He whispered. Daenerys did so. Loki then kissed her lips, slipping his tongue in to which she welcomed with her own tongue.

His left hand lifted her leg while his right was placed next to her head to hold him from crushing her.

He placed himself at her entrance but didn't push in. Instead, he just rubbed her wet entrance with his dripping cock. She felt his hardness against her wet womanhood and moaned loudly into the kiss. They parted to breathe before Loki finally pushed in; fast and deep. Daenerys grabbed hold of his shoulders and pulled him close.

"Relax Daenerys." He whispered to her and she let out a breath. He slid himself almost all the way out before thrusting the entire way back in. he was slow at first, taking his time to savior the sweet moment, but worked faster and faster when Daenerys' cries became louder. Hearing her scream his name over and over was absolute pleasure for the god.

He thrusted a few more times when he felt himself come close to climax before commanding Daenerys. "Lie on your front, now." Daenerys didn't have to be told twice. She lay on her front with her ass facing Loki.

Loki then entered again as he grabbed hold of her beautiful hips. He rammed into her, causing her to scream his name over and over again.

Loki breathed Daenerys' name as well as he thrusted harder and faster.

"Daenerys!" he cried as he finally came into her before she screamed and came hard, shortly after him.

He stayed inside of her for a while before pulling out and dropping next to her. Daenerys breathed heavily, recovering from the pleasure and pain as she turned to face her lover.

"That was amazing…" she lazily whispered.

"We won't be done for a while, Daenerys. Remember; my way?" he smiled darkly at her. Daenerys smiled before Loki pulled her close to him and captured her lips in another heated kiss.

…

The next morning, Loki woke before Daenerys. He looked down at her as she slept, thinking about the future. He thought about their battles. Loki already ruled Asgard, but of course the people don't know that. Daenerys is still fighting for her own throne. When she gets the throne, she will rule Westeros and he will be up in Asgard, ruling the Nine Realms as its King. How will they ever see each other again? They won't.

Besides; she is mortal and he's a god. They can't be together even if she did rule with him or him with her. Then again, there's the golden apple that can make her immortal like him. But she can't leave Westeros because her people need her.

Loki's pride had always told him that mortals aren't even worth ruling because of their stupidity and fleeting lives; he wants Asgard under his control. But Asgard can wait, can it? He will help Daenerys claim the Iron Throne her father once sat on and her title will be restored.

Yes; Asgard can wait for now.


	6. Magic and Dragons

**A/N: I'm sorry to update so late! I had a hard time trying to make up what would happen. Here's chapter six!**

Loki left their bed to sit by the window and enjoy the view of Meereen. He didn't want to wake Daenerys. He looked down at the city and thought about how small it was compared to Asgard. No matter, it was kind of beautiful. The streets were mostly full and a lot of buildings were pouring with happiness. Loki remembered walking through the streets of Asgard with Thor and Frigga when they were boys.

"_Mum, where are the forests?" little Loki asked his mother._

_Frigga looked down at her dark haired son and smiled._

"_The forests and mountains are far from the city, Loki. If you wish to venture very far, you can go with father on his hunting trips." Frigga smiled down at him._

"_But I don't like hunting." Loki argued._

"_Hunting is for warriors. Loki is no warrior!" little Thor boasted from the other side of Frigga._

_Frigga looked down at her golden son and frowned._

"_Well, that's not a bad thing. He can be anything." Frigga told him. _

Loki thought about his mother and saw a lot of her in Daenerys; strong, witty, and kind. He missed her so much and still ached from the memory of telling her the most heartbreaking thing ever.

He heard a stir coming from the bed and looked back to the naked figure of Daenerys as she stretched her arms and moaned.

"Good morning, my love." Loki said from his seat.

"G'morning, Loki. Didn't bother to wake me?" Dany asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"I thought you would have wanted more sleep. We barely got any last night." Loki smirked at the marvelous memory.

"Maybe… I was wondering if we could do something else today." Daenerys started as she slumped out of bed and walked towards Loki.

"What, my dear?" he asked as she sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Would you show me some of your sorcery? I think I have an idea…" Daenerys said as she smiled curiously up at him.

Loki didn't expect that, but he was more than happy to show her his magic.

"When do we start?" he asked.

…..

Loki and Daenerys dressed and left to an inside garden not too far from the palace. Some of her Unsullied were guarding outside and Jorah and Missandei were watching from the sidelines with Viserion and Rhaegal prowling about, eating the dead boars that were placed in a pile for them to munch on.

"I don't think its big deal, Khaleesi. He's just like any other Seer, right?" Jorah asked from his bench as he cleaned his sword.

"Hush, you idiot. I need to start simple before I show you what I can REALLY do. Give me that cup of wine." Loki pointed to the goblet that sat next to Jorah. He grabbed it and leapt up from his seat, handing it to Loki.

Loki turned the goblet over and as he began to pour the wine out of its cup, it quickly conjured into a small snake. I flopped onto the floor and slid to Dany's feet. She didn't even move an inch as it slithered closer.

"Be careful Khaleesi." Missandei stammered.

"Not to worry!" Daenerys said as she picked up the snake and let it move around in her hands. Suddenly, it turned into a very blue bird, the size of a crow, and flew out of her hands and into the sky.

"This is amazing, Loki. But what can you REALLY do?" Daenerys challenged him.

"Oh, so much, Daenerys. I'm not even warming up, yet." Loki smiled darkly and made a ball of fire appear in his hands.

"She is to be called Khaleesi!" Jorah growled.

Loki twisted his head to the Captain and sneered. Suddenly, Jorah shrank into a dirty brown cat. Daenerys' eyes widened.

"Loki," she shouted, "you can turn everything you want into anything except my friends or my dragons." She commanded.

"As you wish, my dear." He moved his wrist and Jorah changed back into his old self.

"What the actual fuck! My body was so filthy!" Jorah grabbed himself and breathed heavily.

"Wouldn't be the first time…" Loki mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Ser Jorah." Daenerys apologized as she glared at Loki from the corners of her eyes.

"Shall we continue?" Loki asked, irritated by Jorah's heavy breathing.

"Yes." Daenerys nodded.

"Loki lowered his hands to the grown and then lifted his upper body, as gusts of fire flew around the two like tails on a kite. They looked like graceful ribbons flying in the wind as they swirled around and around.

Daenerys touched the dancing fire and gasped with a smile as they then began to circle her.

Loki enjoyed watching her face light up as she played with the fire.

"Maybe one day, I can teach you." Loki said. Daenerys snapped out of her curious gaze from the fire and gawked at Loki.

"How can that be possible? I have no magical ability." Daenerys said.

Loki chuckled and shook his head.

"Everyone has a little power in them; a dragon, no doubt, has so much to control." Loki said.

"You mean… I can learn to do this?" Daenerys was a little iffy about using magic. It did, however, kill her first husband and her unborn child. Learning it isn't probably a good idea.

"If that is what you want?" Loki made the fire disappear and instead created a wave of sand to fly up from the ground. It swirled around and then formed into miniature sand-made dragons which flew around above their heads. Daenerys stared at the flying figures and watched as some sand flew and then fell from their mouths which probably meant to look like fire.

"It is what I want. But I don't know if I can do it, Loki." Daenerys looked back at him.

"It will take some time, but you already have resistance to fire, which I guess is a start." Loki shrugged.

"That's because I am the true dragon. I was born with that ability." Daenerys pointed out.

"Even better; you're already off with a good start." Loki smiled.

Daenerys just nodded as the sand dragons fell back to the ground.

…

Daenerys went back to her daily queen duties as Loki spent time with her dragons. He would conjure fish out of the air and the dragons would catch them in their mouths like cats. Daenerys sniggered as Loki almost fell out of his seat when Rhaegal tried to bite Loki for more food.

Daenerys looked at her map of Essos and stared down at the other slave cities she had freed which were beginning to run out of control.

"How hard is it to control a city?" Daenerys asked herself but Loki answered anyway.

"Not exactly how you think." Loki frowned. He couldn't even take over New York which was just a city on Midgard; how can he answer that question?

"If I need to rule the Seven Kingdoms, I first have to control these cities. So far, word from Daario is that most are surrendering but some are rebelling. Not that I'm surprised, its just that I've never heard so many men willing to die for such foolish wishes." Daenerys grunted.

Loki quit playing with the two dragons and stood next to Dany.

"I though you said you hatched three dragons?" he asked suddenly.

"He's," Daenerys paused before continuing. "Drogon's not in Meereen. He was seen flying over the cliffs yesterday, but ever since then, I have heard nothing of Drogon." She frowned, missing her scaled child.

"I could go looking for him, Dany." Loki suggested.

"No, Loki. He's too big and too dangerous for anyone to tame, even his own mother." She shuddered at what Jorah said to her long ago when Drogon first snapped at her like a tiger.

"Those two seem to be doing well." Loki looked back over at Rhaegal and Viserion who were sleeping on each other, snoring loudly.

Dany looked back at the two as a tear slid down her cheek.

"For now, maybe…" she sniffed.

Loki smiled sadly at she shorter woman and kissed her cheek, wiping the tear away.

"My dear, come to bed." He whispered in her ear.

Daenerys shook her head and pulled away from him as she walked to the doors which lead to the halls.

"I'm going to the throne room. I think I need to face more subjects." She said with a glum look in her eyes. Loki just nodded and watched her go.

When Daenerys closed the door she leaned against it. She breathed heavily as she wiped her tears. The thought of her dragons causing chaos was horrifying but what she would have to do to them to stop that chaos… it had to be done as soon as it happens.

Daenerys dried her face. She breathed heavily as she walked towards the throne room.

Loki didn't bother to listen to her cries, because she would have stubbornly dismissed her sadness as just stress. It would also be wise to just let her be. Loki sighed inwardly and followed out the door, taking the different direction to their chambers.

….

When Daenerys sat down on the slab of marble with Missandei a few step down, waiting to assist the Khaleesi.

_A farmer needs more land…_

_A dragon burned my house…_

_A woman has been robbed…_

_A dragon ate my cows…_

_My husband is missing…_

_A dragon almost destroyed my entire house…_

_Someone stole my furniture…_

_A dragon ate my heard of sheep…_

Daenerys almost cried at the last mention of Drogon and finally dismissed herself when she and Missandei were finished.

Daenerys almost ran to her chambers, but kept herself a calm attitude until she stepped into her chambers where Loki was waiting. He was sitting on the bed, reading a book; didn't bother to look up at her when she rushed to him on the bed.

"Dear! What is it?" he asked as he pulled her into an embrace.

"I need to do something…" she whispered.

"You mean the dragons?" he looked down at her.

Daenerys nodded.

**A/N: Sorry this took too long…. Thanks to someone who made a comment about Loki lacking magic; thank you! I made Daenerys a little less strong in this and I'm not a fan of Daenerys crying because she's so strong, but it was really hard for her to hear that Drogon was killing. Anyway, I'll be sure to update sooner! And please check out my new fanfic, "Father Hiddleston" for all the hiddlestoners**


	7. Author's Message and Apology

Hello guys! I have an apology and an announcement to make; I don't think I will update another chapter in this story until the premiere of the fifth season of Game of Thrones because I don't want to change Daenerys' plot too much; I'm just trying to include Loki and fit his character into the story properly. I'm sorry if this upsets you, but don't worry, I'm not giving up on this story!

But, if you like the pairing, I have another story called "The Revolutionary and the Romantic" with Emilia Clarke (Lady Emilia) and Tom Hiddleston (William in the story) as the characters in a medieval setting.

Or, if you're just interested in Tom Hiddleston, you can read "Father Hiddleston" which is when Tom discovers he has a daughter and the whole story is told from her point of view.

And for the Thor fans, I have a story about a handmaiden who falls for the warrior, Sif in my fanfic "She Keeps Me Warm" If you're not too keen on this pairing; I suggest you don't read it.

Again, I am sorry for this no being an update, but if you guys want, I'll just include a whole chapter with nothing but little detailed memories of Daenerys and Loki when she was back in Pentos and he was visiting for ten days. It will be all fluff! Let me know in the comments!

Sincerely, Khaleesi Cosima Laufeyson


	8. Back In Pentos (Memories)

**Now, to the days when the two lovers met in Pentos, three years back…**

***Flashback* **

Daenerys was only fifteen when she met Prince Loki; she was so short compared to him, well, everyone. He found that quite adorable when he first arrived in Pentos with Thor and Odin. He was a young adult at the time and Daenerys had yet to catch up with him.

Thor found no interest in the small Targaryen girl, only her older brother who talked of taking back his throne and laying waste to all who appose him. He and Thor shared an interest in battle and power.

Loki took an interest in ruling, but not with an iron fist (or powerful hammer in this case); he enjoyed magic and illusions. Getting to know the universe and every realm that resided in it as what he enjoyed more than war. He sometimes caught the little silver-haired girl staring at him from the doorway, only to scare her away and leave him alone. He would sometimes shake her off and get back to his books and papers he was given to work with in Pentos.

When he wasn't with Illyrio, Odin, or Thor, he was in his own private guest chamber, reading or finishing his paperwork. But curiosity sometimes tugged at his gut and he would start looking for the mysterious girl. Her violet eyes, silver hair, pale complexion, scared and abused expression, and her blushing cheeks made her a very unique beauty to Loki. He had laid with many girls and boys back in Asgard, but all of them had the same face to him and the same personality. None of them gave him something to remember.

He wasn't planning on bedding her; she was too innocent and still just a stranger. He didn't take women or girls without their consent; he was a prince, not a rapist.

He found her sitting on a ledge on one of the balconies that viewed the beautiful Narrow Sea. He heard her sweet voice humming to herself, which made him stop where he was so he could listen further without interrupting her song.

She then heard a small tap behind her and turned to see if anyone was there; Prince Loki was leaning on the doorway, watching her. But when she gasped, he quickly regained his posture and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, my lady. I couldn't help but listen to your song; a very beautiful song." He added with a small smile.

Daenerys hopped down from the balcony and leaned against it, her head facing her feet with her long hair covering her face. Her cheeks blushed deep red and she didn't dare look at the dark handsome god.

"My-my Prince, I'm sorry if I woke you up." She whispered with her hands clasped behind her back.

"No, my dear, I was just passing by and heard you." He quickly lied. "I don't think I can recall your name, my lady."

"I am called Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen. I'm Viserys' little sister." She said, finally looking up at Loki.

"May I call you Dany? I think that Daenerys is a bit of a mouthful." Loki asked, walking a few feet to Daenerys.

Daenerys tensed when he drew closer to her and leaned on the balcony ledge next to her.

"You may, my Prince." She replied, looking up at him; he toward over her.

"You can call me Loki, Dany. I prefer we don't use formalities anymore. We're not strangers anymore, are we?" Loki smiled down at her.

She tried to force a smile down, but couldn't help it. She smiled a very little smile up at Loki and his smile turned into a delighted grin.

"No, we are not, Loki." She said.

The two then turned to look at the ocean in the moonlight. Then Daenerys looked up at the stars with a wondrous gaze.

"What's it like where you come from?" she asked out of the silence.

"My realm, Asgard; golden, big, and full of stars, it's where I grew up. I see planets and stars every night from my bedroom. The buildings and houses are all grand and everyone almost seems royal; almost." Loki explained as he too looked up at the sky.

"I would love to see that, one day when I'm free. If I'm free…" Daenerys drifted off. Viserys would never let her out of his grasp; not easily. She was his and his alone.

"Maybe one day, you can come with me and visit the palace." Loki suggested as he looked down at her then back to the stars. "C'mon, I'll show you something." Loki said as he took her hand.

Daenerys was hesitant, but let him guide her to one of the rooms in the higher levels. This one had a huge, flat, circular surface with a carpet, pillows, and lounge couches in random areas. There was also a balcony that viewed the Narrow Sea, only longer and wider with a lounge couch sitting outside.

"Sit with me; I will show you something." He said as he pulled Daenerys down to sit in front of him on the carpet in the middle of the room.

He clasped his hands together and then opened them again, slowly. There was glowing, green dust that swirled from his palms that formed into a small glittering green map of Asgard's big palace.

Daenerys' eyes widened and she gazed in awe at the magical presentation. She was told by her brother that he was some sort of wizard, but she didn't expect this kind of magic.

"This is my home; the palace that rests in the middle of the city. This is the rainbow bridge that leads to the gateway between realms; the Bifrost. That's how I, my brother, and my father traveled to Pentos.

This big globe of a gate has its keeper, Heimdall, who uses a golden sword to cast you from realm to realm. He can see anything and everything! This, here, is my favorite spot in the entire palace; the library. It's located on this side of the castle, near my room.

Books stacked higher than most houses in Asgard and the best stories and knowledge ever imaginable." Loki said as he pointed to the different places of the map and sometimes shifted the sparkling map to get a better view. Daenerys was almost gawking at the images he showed her.

"I would love to see the other realms as well. I want to see the stars; all of them!" she said, staring at the glowing map.

"One day, Dany, one day you shall see every star in the sky." Loki said to her.

Loki then showed her some of the realms and a beautiful magical replica of the galaxy above their heads. Occasionally, Daenerys looked up from the map to look at Loki, admiring his passion in showing her his home and producing his magical abilities to her.

When he was finished, Daenerys did her best to keep herself awake; rubbing her eyes and stifling her yawns. Loki chuckled and let the map shimmer back into the air, disappearing into nothing.

"You're sleepy, Dany?" Loki asked, leaning over a little to look at her dark-circled eyes.

"No, Loki, I'm just a little tired… YAWN… and…" she didn't finish her sentence. Instead she just lay down on one of the nearby pillows which rested on the carpet.

Loki stifled his laugh and instead got up and picked up the tired girl.

He didn't know which room was hers and instead brought her to his room and laid her on his bed.

He didn't wish to share the same bed with her and instead slept on the lounge couch that sat next to the window.

His last image was of Dany, her face in the moonlight as she breathed lightly in her sleep.

What a girl, Loki thought to himself. Daenerys was different from most girls (most girls he knew already lived in Asgard and never wondered about the stars or other realms, only Thor). She also had the curiosity he used to have when he was her age. She also listened to him unlike most people. He actually never taught anyone about other realms or his own home. He felt a little like his mother, Frigga, when she taught him the same way when he was young. He thought that maybe his mother would enjoy Daenerys very much like he was.

….

Daenerys woke up before Loki did in the morning and snuck off to her room, making sure not to wake him up. It was probably why he was a little shaken when he arrived at his second meeting with his family and Illyrio. He wondered where Daenerys was.

He saw her later that day when the meeting was called off early and he retired back to that one room he was in last night with Daenerys.

She was there, waiting for him with her hand clasping her arm like she was hiding something.

"Dany, you were here all day?" Loki asked as he sat down next to her on one of the lounge couches.

"No. I was with Viserys, earlier. He told me I shouldn't spend so much time with you." She said quietly, refusing to look at Loki.

"Excuse me? Your brother thinks he can decide who you can talk to or spend time with?" Loki almost growled.

"He has been ever since I could walk and talk." Daenerys said, blankly.

"Let me see your arm, Dany." Loki insisted. He didn't sound too frightening to Daenerys, but serious enough to scare her into obeying his command.

Her arm had a dark bruise. Loki then noticed a light red hand-mark on her neck when she brushed her hair out of her face.

"He did this to you, didn't he." He growled.

"I'm sorry I upset you, Loki." Daenerys whispered, her eyes watering up.

"I'm not mad at you, little princess." Loki calmed himself. He placed his hand on Dany's which rested now on her lap. "I will make sure your brother will not do this to you again."

"You're only here for a few short days, Loki. He can't do what you say when you're gone." Daenerys softly sniffled as she wiped her tears.

"I can probably change that." Loki whispered to himself, but Daenerys heard anyway.

…

For the rest of the day, Loki read to Daenerys one of his books which he brought from Asgard.

The two were lounging on the couch which sat on the balcony under the sun. She lay down in his arms as he read the book which he held in front of her and himself. He noticed her breath was getting a little louder, and then he realized she was falling asleep in his arms.

He would have brought her back to her room (he made sure to find out where it was located after he finished the meeting), but he found himself liking the position he was in.

She in his arms was a little comforting to him, unlike leaving her with her older brother. The two shared the same opinion about older brothers. Thor differed from Viserys with his nice, lovable side, whereas Viserys didn't have one.

…

Loki did eventually take Daenerys back to her chambers and let himself converse with Thor and Odin over lunch about certain goods that Asgard has to offer for Illyrio's business.

Viserys appeared late at the table, excusing his sister's absence with a growl. Loki glared at the Targaryen boy with much hate. He almost wanted to throw his fork at Viserys who sat across from him. Loki informed Viserys that he brought Daenerys to her chambers for some needed rest.

Viserys didn't like the fact that Daenerys defied his command to stay away from Loki whereas Loki enjoyed how Viserys felt insulted. If he was to hurt little Dany again, he will skin him alive.

…..

Loki found Daenerys in her room, awake, drawing a little sketch of the view of the Narrow Sea which shown through her bedroom window.

"Loki, thank you for bringing me back to my chambers this time." She said politely as he knocked and entered her room.

"My apologies, Dany, I wasn't informed of where your chambers were located. I couldn't just leave you back in that room." He explained as he leaned against the wall, next to her desk where she drew.

"I'm sorry for missing lunch." She placed her pencil down and faced Loki.

"No apology needed. Now, I need you to show me your arm again. Please, just one more time, Dany?" He bent down and looked into her eyes, hoping she would do as he asked.

Daenerys did as he asked and he placed his hand on her bruise, his palm glowing with magic. She suddenly felt a weird tingle of air flow through her arm and then her neck. When Loki removed his hand, she saw that her bruises were gone. She laid her hand on her neck and didn't feel any twinge of pain or discomfort.

"You healed me?" she asked as he got up from his previous position.

"How could I not have?" he asked.

…

Daenerys let Loki continue his book as he sat in a chair and her, on her bed. He was reading about the many stars that you can view from Asgard, what their names are, and the legends behind them.

"You mean to tell me that one of the stars belonged to a little girl?" Daenerys asked when he finished the book.

"She was a young goddess, but yes, she created that one star. Now that I'm reading it again, she's a little like you." Loki said when he closed the book and set it on the nearby nightstand.

"Why?" little Dany asked, brushing hair from her face.

"She was known to be beautiful, was curious, and had these eyes that made anyone melt." He said, smiling at her.

"Oh, please, that's a jest." Daenerys giggled. "How old are you again, Loki?" she asked out of randomness.

"I'm just above a thousand years, but if I were to be mortal, I would say about eighteen or nineteen. What about you?" he asked after answering her question.

"I'm fifteen, going on sixteen in a few months." She replied.

Loki thought she was; she had the mind of a little girl, but the body of a teen, not that was what he was paying attention to.

They just sat in silence, staring into nothing, finding nothing to say anymore.

"So… do you know about my heritage?" Daenerys asked, curiously looking up at Loki.

"I can't say I know much." Loki then looked up at her.

"Well then, I get to tell you a story now." She said, smiling as she sat straight up.

….

"But that red door is the one thing I remember most; that big red door." Daenerys said as she held a pillow close to her chest.

She and Loki were back in the higher-up chamber, lounging on the carpet with a tray of fruit and a flagon of red wine. Daenerys had been told by Viserys many times before that she couldn't drink wine, but Loki insisted she would at least try it to see if it sparked her interest. It did, but she mostly just sipped her cup while Loki drank down his.

"And every house after that…?" Loki asked while taking another swig.

"They were all the same and were all sharing the same attitude towards Targaryen children. At first, we're honored guests, the next; we are too much trouble and are no longer entertaining." Daenerys said with little interest in talking about her past hosts.

"Wow… I'm sorry, Dany. Maybe I can help you climb those steps to the Iron Throne." Loki said, putting down his cup, not interested in drinking anymore. Daenerys, too, placed her cup back on the carpet and instead grabbed an apple. She just played with it in her hands, not wanting to eat anymore.

"No… It's my brothers to take; not mine." Daenerys said, frowning at her own words.

"Is it because he's older and a boy? That's quite pathetic." Loki grunts.

"He knows more about rule more than I know. I don't even know anything about being a queen." She looks up at Loki.

"That can change one day, Dany." Loki gives Daenerys a small hopeful look. She felt a little warmth pool in her chest and suddenly she stopped slouching. What he said gave her pride and strength.

"One day; not today." She looked out the balcony window, thinking to herself.

"One word of advice; don't stop until you overcome what's standing in your way." Loki reached over lifted her chin with his finger. Daenerys looked up into his eyes, blushing deeply.

"Thank you, Loki." Daenerys whispered.

…..

The next day wasn't so different, except that Loki had to attend four long meetings within seventeen hours; Viserys had more than a mouthful of bullshit to spit. Illyrio must be playing him for a fool so he can be rewarded in the later future if Viserys becomes King of the Seven Kingdoms.

When Loki left, he found Daenerys reading on the lounge couch which sat on the balcony.

"Starting without me, huh?" Loki quipped.

Daenerys jumped in her position, gasping. When she looked up and saw it was just Loki, she took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry; I should've waited. It was foolish of me." She lowered her head in shame.

"What; start the story before I show up to listen?" Loki continued as he sat next to her.

"Oh… yeah, that." Daenerys blinked in confusion.

"What is it, princess?" Loki didn't know what the big deal was with her. He was just joking.

"I thought you thought that it was a little ridiculous to see me read." Daenerys explained.

"Because what; you're a maiden?" Loki asked, feeling a tug of anger. Is that how most women are treated here? A high-born should be taught, though. Yet Daenerys wasn't raised in a castle; she was raised by a silver-haired ass-of-a-brother.

"I wasn't raised in a high-born life style." she said as a matter-of-fact.

Loki nodded, understanding how it can seem a little strange.

"I'm glad you know how to read, Dany. I want you to read this to me, out loud." He placed one of his fingers on the page she was on.

"Me…read to you? I haven't read out loud to anyone before." She said, feeling a little nervous.

"I won't say anything." Loki promised.

Daenerys smiled, turned back to her book, and continued where she left off. Loki enjoyed listening to her soft voice as she read. He didn't even pay attention to the story, but rather her voice and her expression; all beautiful.

Loki hasn't admitted it to himself, but he did feel quite attracted to Daenerys. She was like him when he was a child and suffered from her brother's large shadow. Her sense of adventure triggered his interest of him taking Dany to Asgard and maybe to all the Nine. It wasn't a great possibility, due to Odin and Viserys. That's where Loki's silver tongue comes into play.

Daenerys was halfway done when Viserys stormed into the room, fuming with irritation.

"This is where you come to fool around and play mistress?" Viserys scorns Daenerys and she immediately slams her book close, casting her eyes to the ground.

"What are you doing to my sister?" Viserys pointed at Loki. Loki placed a protective hand on Daenerys' shoulder, hoping to give her some comfort.

"She was reading to me, Viserys. If you don't mind, can you please leave us so we can continue to finish the story?" Loki asked Viserys, glaring the boy down.

Viserys' face turned red in anger.

"You don't command me! I am the dragon!" Viserys yelled. Daenerys hated it when he spoke of being the dragon. Whenever she angered him, he would tell her she had waked the dragon.

"You're a little lizard, now go." Loki said as he flicked his fingers and the doors flung open with a bang.

Viserys jumped at the surprise, making Loki almost laugh.

"Please, Viserys, I was just reading to him." Daenerys pleaded.

"You were fucking my sister." Viserys growled, staring them down before turning and rushing out the doors.

Both Daenerys and Loki's jaws dropped at his words, feeling a little embarrassed. That was an image that Loki and Daenerys had tried to push away from their minds.

"I'm so sorry about my brother. He's as vicious as they come." Daenerys apologized, not wanting Loki to get mad again.

"It's not you who should apologize." Loki brushed it off.

"Times have been hard for him. He was forced out of his home and away from all his family, having to raise his little sister, and never living in the same place for more than a year." Daenerys said, trying to defend Viserys' actions.

"You were raised by a snake, you never met your mother or father, and you too never lived in one place for more than a year." Loki regretted hid harsh but true words.

Dany looked up at him in shock, surprised that he could say something cruel to her. It was true, but all too cruel.

"Loki!" she gasped dropping the book by accident.

"It's true, Daenerys. He doesn't deserve more love than you do." Loki defended his point.

"What, am I to just be pitied? Am I some poor abused animal?" Dany asked, getting up from her spot.

"You deserve much more than him!" Loki almost shouted.

Daenerys paused and stared at him, not finding the words to shout back at him. He was the only one who cares for her and it seemed… foreign.

"I am no dragon…" Daenerys finally said.

"You are more than just a dragon." Loki replied with a gentle tone.

They had nothing left to say, but Loki thought it best that they just returned to the book. Daenerys agreed and the two sat back down, continuing the book.

….

The next day was the last day for the Asgardians to stay their visit in Pentos. Daenerys felt sad that her only friend was leaving her too soon. He was the only one who took interest in her and not because she was a beautiful girl.

The morning was quite rough for Daenerys and it only got worse when she came to breakfast, covering her left eye with her hair. Loki knew what she was doing; she was hiding another bruise. Loki hated to have to leave her with that monster. When they finished another discussion with Illyrio a few hours before departure for Asgard, Loki brought up the subject with Thor.

"You have an interest in that small beauty, Loki?" Thor was slightly shocked by Loki's words.

"There's more to her than the silver hair and those violet eyes, Thor. It's the same with her vicious brother." Loki hissed.

"You have an interest in both of them? Wow, Loki, I took you for the man to like JUST women." Thor slapped Loki on the back.

"Nothing like that, you oaf; I meant that she's so fascinating! Viserys is a plain jackass with nothing but a stick shoved down his throat." Loki growled.

"You mean you were only talking to the small Targaryen girl and not…"

"Of course not, Thor, I am not like you." Loki pushed past Thor and ran to Daenerys' chambers.

Thor just stood their in shock as he watched his little brother leave. Loki had been acting slightly different; when the meetings were finished, Loki was the first one out of the room or whenever they started the discussions, Loki's mind was elsewhere.

…..

Loki found Daenerys sitting on her bed, brushing her wavy hair in her face.

"Dany, don't even try to hide your bruise behind your hair." Loki started as he entered.

Daenerys' eyes were already getting wet with tears.

"Daenerys, I swear, if he hurts you like this again, I will-" but Daenerys interrupted him before he could finish his threat.

"Loki, it has always been this way for a long time. I'm used to it!" she shouted.

"No, I cannot accept his actions, Dany! You don't deserve this." Loki fought back.

"I'm the one who killed our mother, Loki!" Daenerys finally said. She never said it herself before.

"What do you mean, princess?" Loki asked, lowering his voice.

"My mother died when I was born. She died so I can come into the world. I left Viserys motherless because of me." Daenerys explained to him.

Loki just stared at her, not believing any of the bullshit. Viserys had been the one who told her that garb that he always foolishly believed. Loki knew it had to be him.

"You didn't choose to kill her." Loki sneered, looking away from Daenerys.

"I never said I chose to or it was my fault. It's just that it wasn't nice." Daenerys told him, hopping off the bed and walking toward the frustrated man.

Loki looked up and brushed her hair away from her face, placing his palm on her black eye.

His hand glowed and suddenly Daenerys felt relief rush through her face; he healed her again.

"Thank you, Loki." Daenerys whispered.

…

Later that day, Loki, Thor, and Odin were getting ready to leave. They were outside Illyrio's house waiting to say their goodbyes. Daenerys came rushing out from behind Viserys as they stood on the steps and leapt into Loki's arms.

The two hugged tightly for a while before Loki looked down at his princess.

"I promise, princess, that one day I will come back for you. You will live with me in Asgard for the rest of your days." He then kissed her on the forehead and on the back of her hand before leaving her with Illyrio and her brother.

"Bye, Prince Loki." She waved her hand.

Loki disappeared with Thor and Odin as the Bifrost zapped them back into space.

**A/N: You guys like it? I may leave a few flashbacks when Loki was in New York or when Dany was married to Drogo. **


	9. Banishment and Chains

**A/N: I'm very, very sorry this took forever and I said I will publish chapter 9 when season five came out. It's been almost nine episodes since it started. I couldn't think o anything and now I only have the slightest idea. Here you go!**

Daenerys woke up from the dream, smiling at the memory of that soft and caring Loki. She can tell that he had changed a lot since the last time they met. He talked with a voice more sinister and looked beaten. Daenerys turned over to face Loki on the bed and smiled at his open eyes. He's been awake for quite some time.

"Good morning, dear." Loki whispered.

"Good morning, Loki." She whispered back.

She nudged closer to his body and snuggled up in his arms. Loki remembered the way he held her back in Pentos… like a protector. He always loved the way her small body fitted into his large arms.

"Daenerys, remember about your dragons?" Loki reminded her.

Oh, right, Daenerys thought to herself in a dreadful frown. She knew what she had to do and that was to lock her dragons away. She couldn't risk another pile of bones being thrown at her feet. She hated the thought of locking her own children away, but it was to save thousands of other children; the children she wanted to be Queen of.

….

Later that morning, the two were on the balcony, looking over the city of Meereen. Ser Barristan approached the two and cleared his throat.

"Your grace, I bring dreadful news." He said as the two faced him.

Daenerys and Loki looked at each other before following Ser Barristan.

….

"I saved your life." Ser Jorah calmly defended himself as Daenerys stepped down from her seat.

"You betrayed me from the first!" Daenerys hissed at Ser Jorah.

Ser Barristan found out about Ser Jorah's job that King Robert had sent him to do back when he found out about Daenerys.

Ser Jorah was standing before Daenerys and behind her, Ser Barristan, Missandei, and Loki. Loki was furious, but wasn't surprised. He always had an uncomfortable feeling towards Jorah. He was always looking at Daenerys a certain way; an inappropriate way, no less.

"Forgive me. I never meant… please Khaleesi-"

"You sold secrets to the man who killed my father and stole my brother's throne, and you want me to forgive you?" Daenerys stood in shock, not believing her ears.

Ser Jorah looked down in shame.

"I have loved you…" he confessed.

"Love… love, how can you say that to me!" Daenerys said with a disgusted look. "Any other man, I would have you executed, but you; I don't want you in my city dead or alive. Go back to your masters in Kings Landing; collect your pardon if you can.

"Daenerys, please…"

Ser Jorah stood up and reached for Daenerys but Loki held out his hand and kept Jorah's feet grounded with his magic.

"Don't ever presume to touch me or speak my name again. You have until dusk to collect your things and leave this city. If you're found in Meereen past the break of day, I'll have your head thrown into Slaver's Bay." Daenerys announced.

Her heart was racing as much as it was breaking. Her most trusted advisor and dearest friend was a betrayer and had been this whole time.

"Go… now…" Daenerys finished in a whisper, her eyes threatening Jorah.

Jorah looked down in shame and turned to leave. Daenerys watched him go with a dreaded look in her eyes. Loki looked down at her, a little scared to even touch her. She looked as if she was going to explode.

"You sure you wouldn't rather have me kill him?" Loki suggested. Daenerys turned to Loki with a glare.

Ser Jorah rode out of Meereen and along Slaver's Bay before the sunset. Daenerys didn't speak to anyone that day except Loki.

They were inside their chambers, Loki sitting on the bed and Daenerys pacing back and forth.

"Love; out of all the things he had to say, it was that he loved me!" Daenerys shouted as she paced.

Loki watched her, relating to the feeling of betrayal.

"If he really did love me, he wouldn't have spied on me. Not that I care for his love of me, I just wish he didn't say that! Ugh, I swear to gods, I've never been more insulted or shocked!" Daenerys ranted and ranted.

"Dany, I-" but she cut Loki off.

"Don't 'Dany' me now, Loki." She hissed.

"Daenerys, I'm trying to tell you something!" Loki shouted and stood from the bed.

"I will not be ignored because you're angry. What you did was right and he said what he had to say. All you can do now is be a Queen and do what Queens do; you will rule." Loki placed his hands on both of her shoulders.

Daenerys stared at Loki in shock, but realized he was right. She shouldn't waste her time by thinking about Jorah. In fact, she had something to do.

…..

Later that day, Daenerys walked to the catacombs with her lover and two dragons beside her. As they approached the big door, Daenerys paused and turned to Loki.

"Please stay here." She said, placing a hand on his chest.

"Why would I do that, Daenerys?" he asked, looking down at her with a cocked brow.

"I want to do this myself. I am their mother." Daenerys explained before ordering the Unsullied to open the door. She walked through as he dragons climbed down the steps, into the big and dark chamber.

Before following Viseryon and Rhaegal, Daenerys turned back to Loki with a worried look on her face. Loki nodded at her and she turned back to the steps.

At the end of the chamber, Daenerys saw her dragons eating a bunch of dead goats which have been placed next to giant chains.

Daenerys neared her hungry children and slowly bent down, reaching for the collar on the chains.

As Viseryon ate the goat carcass, she slipped the collar around his neck, locking it in place, silently sobbing as she moved to do the same with Rhaegal. After chaining up the two dragons, Daenerys turned and left, walking back to the steps.

The dragons turned their heads, looking at their mother who was leaving the catacombs. They attempted to follow her, but were choked by the collars around their necks, holding them back. They cried out to Daenerys, hoping their mother will come back to them.

Daenerys kept on walking, trying to ignore her children's cries as she walked up the steps.

Don't turn around, Daenerys, or you will ruin everything, she told herself as she made it to the top step. As the doors began to close again, Dany took one last look at Viseryon and Rhaegal, tears running down her cheeks and a sob leaving her mouth.

The cries of the dragons were then cut off by the closing of the door. Daenerys almost collapsed to her knees, but Loki rushed to her and held her in his arms.

"You're doing a brave thing, Daenerys." Loki said to her before they walked back to the pyramid.

…..

Today was the absolute worst for Daenerys; banishing who she thought was a friend and chaining up her children.

She wanted a distraction and asked Loki to show her a few illusions again. Loki found it childish and odd but she insisted that she would be distracted. Loki eventually agreed and did as she wished.

He made himself appear as Thor, making Daenerys almost fall over herself. He talked like Thor as well, doing impressions and sometimes making fun of him. Then he changed back to his normal self and instead took a wine cup in hand.

He poured the liquid onto his hand, but instead of spilling like Daenerys had expected, the wine turned into a snake and it slithered around Loki's hand and wrist.

Loki waved the illusion away and then asked Daenerys if he can stop. Daenerys agreed and instead wanted to lie down on the bed, resting for a bit. Loki let her sleep as he left the room.

Daario had returned from the other slave cities and wished to tell Daenerys about the Unsullied and the Second Sons patrolling the streets.

Loki told him he will deliver the message. Daario insisted he'd do it himself, but Loki once again commanded him to leave and that he will tell Daenerys the news.

Loki walked to the throne room where Barristan was still standing.

"How did you meet Daenerys?" Barristan asked Loki as Loki approached him from behind. He turned around and faced the taller man.

"It's quite a story, Ser Barristan." Loki started.

"I have time to hear it." The older man said.

"Very well…" Loki mumbled before walking beside Barristan throughout the halls.

"We met when my father was doing business with a trader in Pentos a few years back. Daenerys and her brother were there at the time. My father wanted to speak with the Beggar King and Illyrio about the spy network that Ser Jorah was familiar with, if I remember correctly. I didn't pay attention at the time." Loki continued.

"I saw this young and scared girl in Illyrio's home. I took an interest to her naturally, since her family was important and her violet eyes are more than mesmerizing.

Her interest in books, the stars, and me were what kept me thinking about her. Her innocence mixed with fear and hurt were some things I found tragic. Who would harm an innocent girl?

We began seeing each other in secret and right before I could've told her I loved her, my father took me and my brother back home." Loki finished.

Barristan looked at Loki, an odd look in his eyes.

"You loved her then?" he asked him.

Loki paused and thought to himself.

"I suppose I always did." Loki said, more to himself.

**A/N: Yeah, I made this one shorter than the other chapters. I'll write the next one a bit longer and more updated with the story. And yes, I did mix up the timelines with Jorah and the dragons. Until next time!**


	10. I Belong To You

**A/N: I'm gad that my story continues to get more follows and favorites! So now, I'm gonna leap into season five, but I might have to tweak a few sub plots and leave out a few characters. I feel like I've been neglecting Loki's part in this story; like he's just tagging along Dany's storyline. He needs more attention and importance. I am more than happy to take any requests or suggestions for this story through a private message. Anyway, here's chapter ten. Whoohoo, tenth chapter! **

Daenerys woke up from her nap and saw that Loki wasn't there. She got out of bed and looked around her chambers, finding him nowhere in the room. She decided to go to the throne room, finding Loki and Ser Barristan having a deep conversation.

When Daenerys approached them, they turned to her, Loki smiling softly and Barristan looking down.

"Is everything alright?" she asked the two.

"Everything is fine, your grace." Barristan said, not lifting his head, which made Daenerys unconvinced.

"Daenerys," Loki started, "would you care to join me in the garden?"

Daenerys gave him a confused look, but linked her arm in his, anyway. They walked through the halls and out to the courtyard behind the pyramid where there were flowers and fruits. Daenerys really like it here. Seeing only sand and dirt throughout Slaver's Bay got older and older; Meereen didn't help either.

They sat down on the bench near a clear pool of spring water. Loki had something to tell her.

"Dany, I have a few things to tell you." Loki started.

"What is it, Loki?" Daenerys blinked.

"I don't think I can rule Westeros by your side. My throne, back in Asgard, that's the throne I've been fighting for; I need to rule Asgard."

Daenerys looked shock. Did the throne really mean so much to him; enough for him to leave Daenerys behind?

"What about me?" she didn't want to sound dependent or lonely, but she loved Loki very much.

"I love you, Daenerys. You're very special to me; in ways you'll never understand. But I cannot leave Asgard alone to rule its own self." Loki thought about it for a moment. Can Asgard really stand without a king or queen? No one ever knew; never gave the people of Asgard the chance. Everyone had the Allfather for guidance or rule. But Loki will not take that chance. He must return and rule and reveal himself when the time is right.

"Loki…" Daenerys paused, feeling terrible but understood Loki. "I love you too and you must do what you should for your people. But it breaks my heart to have to be apart from you again." She looked down, avoiding Loki's eyes to hide her tears.

Loki lifted her chin with one finger and kissed her forehead.

"It will not be forever, Dany. I don't want to leave you, but I must. Asgard needs a ruler and you have to stay here to liberate slaves and one day, take the Iron Throne. I cannot get in the way of your journey to your birthright and I cannot stop myself from reaching mine." Loki said, holding Daenerys close.

Daenerys held Loki, keeping down a sob. She wasn't going to cry over something that she should've known from the start. He came back for her, intending to take her back to Asgard and rule by his side. But Daenerys had her own glorious purpose; claim the Iron Throne and rule all of Westeros as its Queen and Khaleesi. Daenerys will not give up on that quest because her love had come back for her. Her family's home was in Westeros, not in Asgard.

"When will you leave?" she asked Loki.

Loki thought about it for a minute before answering.

"Tonight, I think. I've been away from my kingdom a little longer than expected." He sounded a little too eager.

"One more day with you, Daenerys, is not enough, but it is all I can spare." He added. "But before I go… you must have this." Loki pulled out a silver band; a ring.

Daenerys looked at the ring and then wide-eyed at Loki.

"W-what are you," but she shut her mouth, wanting to hear him speak instead.

"Daenerys, I cannot promise you a marriage. But I promise my love and fidelity to you. I'm giving this to you as a promise; I will never stop loving you. I am forever yours." Loki slipped the ring on her finger, watching her silently cry.

She was happy and heartbroken. She looked down at the silver band on her finger. She cannot promise marriage to him, either, but she can promise him some things, too.

"I promise you my love, fidelity, and I shall be forever yours." She finished before they kissed.

They held each other as they passionately kissed. They had to make the entire day count before he left her again, that night. Daenerys and Loki left the gardens and spent time in her chambers. They made love multiple times, Loki read to her, she told him some stories about Westeros that her brother used to tell her, and took a long bath, where they made love again.

"When you leave, I don't know what my body will do without yours." Daenerys said, on top of him, in the tub.

Loki smiled at her, finding the comment amusing and arousing.

"You could always ask that Second Son captain." He told her.

Daenerys' jaw dropped. It was an odd thing to suggest your lover; finding another bed mate.

"Think about it; he likes you, admires you from afar, and would do anything to make his queen satisfied." Loki continued, making Daenerys consider it. "How will you stay satisfied when I'm gone when you're surrounded by many men and women who you could easily take to your bed." He asked her.

"I think it's only better with you. No one can do what you do." Daenerys teased before kissing him. Then she pulled away.

"What about you?" Daenerys asked Loki.

"I have laid with many guards, servants, and prostitutes before meeting you and after I met you." He admitted. "But I too, rather have you, over anyone else."

….

Later, Daenerys had to speak with a man named Hizdahr Zo Loraq. Neither Daenerys nor Loki was pleased to leave her chambers but she was the Queen of Meereen. She cannot reject an audience.

When she had met Hizdahr, she disliked him from the start. She remembered him; they spoke not too long ago when he begged for her to burry his father, a former master, in the temple of the graces. He had a lot to say and criticize on her rule in Meereen. Most of the time, he would be correct and Daenerys hated to admit it, but it annoyed her beyond belief.

Loki didn't like him, either. Must he be so consistent in his time here in the pyramid? He ought to lose that tongue of his if all he was going to do is act smart. But Daenerys made a decision to make him an ambassador to Yunkai, a former slave city she had liberated before coming to Meereen.

"The wise masters of Yunkai have agreed to seek power to a council of elders of both the free men and former slave owners." Hizdahr said. Daenerys then remembered she had sent him to tell the masters of Yunkai about the liberation of slaves and the consequences if the masters didn't agree.

"Good…" Daenerys replied, pleased with the report.

"However, they ask for something in return." Hizdahr continued, making Daenerys a little irritated. Of course the masters wanted something in return. But it couldn't be too big, Daenerys thought to herself.

…

"Open the damn fighting pits, is that man insane?" Daenerys ranted as Loki, naked and just as irritated, poured a brandy for Dany and himself.

"Daenerys, as much as I hate to say this, but I think you should open the fighting pits." Loki said before bringing the drinks over to the bed where Daenerys was sitting on. He handed her one and she took it.

"What; open them?" she asked him, surprised by his words.

Loki didn't want to agree with that man and it pained him to disagree with Daenerys when it came to Hizdahr.

"Back in Asgard, my brother was a great warrior. That's how anyone got attention; fighting." Loki started. "Thor fought opponents in the arena in Asgard. His friends did too. Many common people did it too, which is how an old companion of mine, Sif, got her title as the first female warrior. Many people screamed her name after many fights. She fought against four men and won without a scratch." He continued.

"These people slaughter each other for sport." Daenerys defended herself.

"Many people had made livings and fame because of those pits. Where do you think Daario learned how to fight?" Loki said.

"How do you know Daario fought in fighting pits?" Dany asked him.

"The way he looked down at his weapon when Hizdahr spoke of them. I read what he was thinking; his memories of fighting in the fighting pits as a slave. He earned enough money that his master set him free when he died." Loki answered.

Daenerys looked down at her cup and sighed. Loki took a sip of his drink and spoke again.

"You need to show your strength, Daenerys. Once your enemies see weakness, they will attack."

"That's why I have the Unsullied patrol the streets." Daenerys explained, but Loki chuckle.

"Anyone with a chest of gold can buy an army of Unsullied. You're not the mother of Unsullied. You're the mother of dragons. Your children are your strength, Daenerys." Loki said, thinking about his own children.

His children were his strength and yet he had never seen them since the day they were sent away by Odin. He missed them terribly and wished he could just see them again. That was something he had to remember when he went back to Asgard.

"I will not risk another child's bones being dropped at my feet. No one has seen Drogon in weeks. For all I know, he's flown halfway across the world." Daenerys smiled sadly at Loki. "I can't control them, anymore."

"The mother of dragons who cannot control her dragons, that doesn't sound like a queen to me." Loki said.

His words made Daenerys think about her two chained Dragons. How will she get through to them?

…..

Loki was outside the city gates, Daenerys and Unsullied were with him. This was their last moment before Loki left Daenerys again and it was hurting them both.

Loki and Daenerys hugged, kissing each other passionately.

"I am yours and you are mine." Daenerys told him before they let go. Loki walked about ten feet away from her and the rest of the company, nodding farewell to Ser Barristan.

Loki looked up, seeing clouds form a weird pattern in the sky. Before blasting off into space, Loki took one more look at Daenerys and mouthed, "I love you"

Then just like that, he was gone and out of Daenerys' life. Dany looked down at her ring. Well, not completely out of her life.

**A/N: So, yeah, that just happened. But don't worry, this isn't over. I have an idea about how they're going to reunite. Please review!**


	11. Hel and Missandei

**A/N: I really want to say thanks for all of the follows and favorites. They mean a lot to me and keep this story going. So, last chapter was a bit… sad. But hey, this isn't over between the King and Khaleesi. It's not really close, actually. So here's the eleventh chapter! Are you really still reading this?**

Loki was back in the palace, appearing as Odin again, but as soon as he was back in his own chambers, he saw himself in the mirror instead of his dead adoptive father. Loki already missed Daenerys and hoped he hadn't hurt her. He was sad to leave her as well. Loki even cried the night he returned to Asgard. Not bawling, but definitely not quiet.

Loki thought about the ring he gave Daenerys; not just an ordinary ring. It had a magic binding; connecting Daenerys to Loki. It gave Loki the power to watch over Daenerys without the help of Heimdall.

Then, Loki remembered… he had family to visit.

….

Daenerys was back in her chambers, drinking wine. She kept looking down at her ring, already missing Loki. She cried that night, in her bed. The only person who stood up for her when she was he brother's slave, the man who taught her about the Cosmos, the man who made her feel more than just someone's lover or ruler.

Daenerys found out that she grew up to be like him. They had older brothers, killed for their birthright, and have bee betrayed by the ones they loved. Daenerys had her goal set on the Iron Throne and Loki on Asgard's throne. How would they ever be together, anyway? She'll die before a gray hair would grow on his head. Why did I fall in love with him? Daenerys thought to herself. It would have saved the heartache and goodbyes, she thought as she lay beneath the covers of the bed.

Not only was she missing Loki, but she missed his hands, his strong arms, and his… well, his entire body made her aroused. Daenerys cried herself to sleep that night, dreaming of being alone, living without Loki.

…..

Loki had used a secret pathway to Hel instead of the Bifrost. The realm was gloomy, gray, and full of roaming souls, doomed to boredom and eternal wandering. Loki watched these poor souls and thought about Daenerys. Would she suffer the same fate? In the middle of the realm, a tall castle stood. It looked like an obsidian pipe organ, with dead vines and stone floors. The last time Loki was here was when Odin sent Hela here.

She was very young and had just started growing woman body parts when she got here; a pre-teen. The look of betrayal on both Loki and Hela's faces didn't even bother Odin. He just left his grandchild in wasteland for her to rule the dead and usher them to her dominion or Valhalla. She grasped it quite quickly and began to rule justly. Sooner or later, she was THE queen of the dead.

Loki walked to the gates of the palace and waited as two giant doors slowly opened for him. He felt a small tingle in his heart, knowing Hela was very close. He walked down the big hall, looking around at the place. It seemed more alive and clean on the inside, opposite to the land outside. He finally reached the throne room, expecting his daughter sitting on the spiky-looking throne. No one was there, in the room; just the lonely room and suits of gray armor and banners with vine covered skulls on them. Loki looked around, turning at every corner, confused.

"I'm surprised to see you here, father." Loki turned back to the hall, which he came from.

A girl who looked about twenty five stood a few yards away from her father. She had long black hair, covering half of her face. She wore a dark violet robe with black trousers and boots. Her skin was pale like her fathers and one eye was grey. She stood tall and carried a small goblet of white wine with her.

Loki looked her over, almost not recognizing her. Hela really had grown up a lot. He didn't realize he had missed so much.

"Darling…" he said, surprised.

Hela looked down at her glass, slightly smiling.

"I know I don't look the best, but I didn't have time to prepare for your unannounced visit" she joked before looking back up at Loki.

He laughed a bit before approaching her. Loki really wanted to hold her in his arms like they did before they were torn apart. Hela noticed differences in her father's appearance. His hair was longer, he was taller, his cheeks were hollower, and his eyes had slight tints of blue.

"You've changed, Hel." Loki said, smiling down at her.

"You have as well, father." She replied before taking a sip of her wine, still looking up at Loki.

"You're a woman, now." Loki said before reached a hand out.

Hela looked at it before taking it with her dead hand. One side of her body was living and beautiful; the other half was a corpse.

Loki squeezed her cold rotting hand, pulling her close, making her blink in surprise. She dropped her wine and kind of just stood in there as her father embraced her. Hela finally hugged back, loving the warmth coming from her father. He may be a frost giant, but he was a living being and she was half dead. She can be the coldest thing alive if she wanted to.

"We have much to catch up on." She said, laying her head on Loki's shoulder.

"Yes we do, baby." Loki whispered back, savoring her cold touch.

…

Daenerys was ruling Meereen with her old companions by her side. She also discovered that Loki wasn't wrong about Daario. He was more than happy to share Dany's bed and bed her into oblivion. He wasn't Loki, but he was very good; Daenerys was satisfied with her new bed partner.

Daenerys started wearing red and blue dresses. The day after Loki left, she had her old blue dress made with dark red markings on the chest and shoulders, similar to the jotun markings that were on Loki's face when he was in jotun form. She adored Loki in his true form. Not only did he look beautiful and majestic, he was very refreshing and cold. He felt great, since Daenerys traveled through deserts and lived on hot plains, most of her life. The day he left, he fucked her while in jotun form; Daenerys asked him to. He was iffy about it, but decided to do it anyway, because he saw the look of lust, love, and want in her eyes. Loki couldn't resist. And after they finished, he didn't regret it at all and neither did Dany.

Daenerys thought about what Loki said about her being the Mother of Dragons and her enemies. What would she do if her enemies saw weakness and came with their own slave army? Two of her dragons were locked away and one was gods know where. Drogon could be burning a city right now and she wouldn't know it.

Daenerys prayed that Drogon would come back to her. That he would have some love for his mother, deep in his heart, finally guiding him back to Daenerys. Her dragons weren't very heartless. They loved their mother and she loves them. Daenerys vowed to never give up on them. She'll discipline them if she has to, but she'll never give up on them.

She went back down to the catacombs, where she last saw Rhaegal and Viserion, chained and crying out for their mother. It was still just as dark in there, but instead of cries, there was silence. She stepped into the chamber, going deeper into the blackness until she heard the rattle of giant chains.

"Viserion… Rhaegal?" she called out their names.

Daenerys didn't know what to expect from her children. But what caught her off guard was when Viserion snapped at her while Rhaegal spewed fire behind him. Then the two started snarling and screeching.

Daenerys backed away, feeling threatened and scared by her dragon's unwelcoming actions.

"Easy! Easy, please!" she held up her hands in defense, trying to calm them down. But the dragons backed her near the steps to the entrance and Daenerys' eyes were watering.

She then gave up, running back up the steps to the exit, trying to block out the screeching from her two dragons. Daenerys hid next to the door, breathing heavily, regretting her decision to even try to talk to them. Jorah warned her; they can never be tamed.

Daenerys head back to the palace, dropping down on her bed. Missandei walked in, checking up on her queen.

"Your grace, are you alright?" she asked, approaching the bed.

"Come here, my friend." Daenerys motioned her hand over. Missandei walked over and sat herself down on the bed, next to Daenerys.

"Missandei, I don't know what else I can do." She said, placing a hand on her friend's wrist.

"Your grace, you've been doing very well." Missandei said, foreign to the feeling of comfort. She liked the fact that Daenerys saw her as a friend, rather than just a handmaiden who was a slave.

"Have I? I can barely rule a few cities, my dragons are out of control, and there's a possibility that the people I liberated might slide back into chains. And I lost my advisor and…" Daenerys didn't want to say Loki's name. She thought she might lose it.

"You can do what queens do, Daenerys." Missandei said, placing her other hand on Daenerys'.

"And what do queens do?" Daenerys asked.

"Rule…" Missandei answered.

…..

Loki and Hela were sitting in her private chambers, both sipping glasses of wine.

"So who is this woman you've come to grow very fond of?" Hela asked him.

"She is more than just a woman, my dear." Loki answered before taking another sip. "She's many things…" he thought about all the names that Missandei used to call Daenerys when introducing her to an audience. She is more than just "a woman" literally. Loki was surprised that Dany's friend never ended up long-winded after saying such a long introduction.

"Tell me about her." Hela insisted, setting down her glass on a table.

Loki thought back to every memory with Daenerys and started.

"We met a while back; she was a little older than you when you became queen. Her name is Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen. She comes from a strong family that was killed off ages ago and is the only surviving member.

When we met, she was a scared little girl, hiding in the shadow of her older brother."

"Does that sound familiar?" Hel asked Loki.

Loki shrugged and shook his head. "Well, Thor didn't abuse me. Daenerys was beaten by him almost every day." Loki explained and continued.

"We spent time together, learning about each other's past and dreams. Then there was a time came where I had to leave her in her brother's claws; one of the hardest days of my life. I vowed to her that I would come back for her one day and bring her to Asgard.

By the time I came back to her again, she refused to leave. Her brother was dead; she had an army, and three dragons. She also had a destiny for her family's stolen throne. I couldn't just get in her way. So for now, we are apart." Loki finished.

"Just like me when I refused to go back to Asgard. I have my own throne to rule and my own destiny." Hela said.

Loki looked at his daughter, thinking about what she said. Hela, Daenerys, and he had their own destiny and it kept them apart from each other.

"She sounds strong. Did she not love you when you came back?" Hel asked.

"Daenerys was mad about the time I took, but she missed me as much as I missed her. We still love each other, as far as I'm aware." He then remembered the night they reunited. Her eyes were brimming with tears and his heart was pounding when he first saw her in three years. Everything changed about her and it excited and shocked him. It didn't feel like three years to him and yet so much has happened to her and him.

"Father, I would like to meet her alive, one day." Hela said, placing her hand on Loki's.

Loki chuckled, "I would like it to be that way, too." He said before kissing her forehead.

…..

Loki was back at Asgard, sitting on the throne as Odin. He was getting sick of the glamour already, but knew that time was all he had to deal with before he can reveal himself. He would make it seem as if "Odin" was being assassinated, Loki would kill the "assassins", attempt to save his adoptive father and fail. Surely the people of Asgard will see through his past after he explains the Mad Titan's power and what good he can do for Asgard. But he would have to do more than just talk about the good of Asgard; he would have to show them and be the King he can be.

**A/N: IM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS HELP!**


	12. A Sequel is Coming

**A/N: Guys! I've change the story a bit in the previous chapters! So, you can either reread this fanfic and see the improvements (because damn, it needed a lot!), or you can just wait for the sequel to come up! Here's a little excerpt from the first chapter of the sequel, "Daenerys Returns to Westeros"**

Daenerys had been so stupid to think she had actually a chance of having a future with Loki. He's immortal and she's mortal! Loki thought the same thing as well. Their love of each other was heart-wrenching. It only made them feel terrible. They used others to numb their pain; Daenerys took Daario to her chambers while Loki disguised himself as a rich Asgardian nobleman and fucked whores in a brothel. They tried to distract themselves with sex but it didn't wipe away their memories.

"Oh for Odin's sake!" Loki shouted as he threw a book at his chamber wall.

He was sitting in Odin's chamber, wearing nothing but trousers. He was still planning the fake attempted assassination and kept having second thoughts on how it will work. Perhaps someone would find out. But... no! Loki was too slick and too powerful to get caught. And if he was, it wouldn't be by just anyone.

Sighing in frustration, he just plopped on his bed, wishing his beloved with beautiful violet eyes was there with him. He could just create an illusion of her, but that wouldn't feel right and would, in fact, make things worse for him. It would be like he was taunting himself like taunting a cat with a piece of string. Instead, he picked up the book he threw at the wall and set it back on the bookshelf. Loki then went to bed, trying to finally have a good rest. It was hard to sleep without Daenerys.

He remember her promise to him. Even though she was realms away, they would always belong to each other.

Daenerys slept with Daario, trying to pretend it was Loki who was inside of her and falling asleep with her in her bed. But it only made her feel worse. She kept wondering about what Loki might be doing now? Probably not moping over her like she was. She shamed herself for feeling so broken and for falling for the wrong man. But... then she didn't. She did not regret meeting, fucking, and falling in love with Loki.

His promise to her reminded her that even though he was a galaxy away from her, they belonged together.


	13. Updates from the Author

Hi guys!

So, the sequel to this story, "Daenerys Goes to Asgard" has been posted. Please check it out and thank you so much for all the follows and favorites. I honestly didn't think I would get this far.

Apologies if I have kept you waiting from a very needed update. Things have been changing over the past few months. But, it's probably why it's easier to publish new ideas than update old stories. Writers block is a total bitch! 'll be posting for "She Keeps Me Warm" soon and I'll update the second chapter to "Daenerys Goes to Asgard" after the first review.

Check out my other stories and review! Also, there will be a Bill Hazeldine/OC fanfic coming up, For those who don't know who Bill is, he's a goofy and dorky character that Tom Hiddleston used to play on an old BBC comedy show. Again, thank you so much!


End file.
